


How Do You See?

by astrivikia



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gen, Gentleness, Not Beta Read, Stolen Moments, any soft with these two is layered with so many levels of weird and angst and unbalanced y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: Andrew pins back Varian's bangs.  That's it.  That's the fic.
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	How Do You See?

Varian impatiently shoved his hair out of his eyes, intense focus ingrained on his features.

Andrew, who was sitting on the other side of the room, rolled his eyes. He'd lost track of how many times the kid had done that now. For someone so smart, he could be incredibly stupid.

Varian made a frustrated growl, stalking away from the table and shoving the goggles back up into his hair. It stuck up in all different directions. "I just don't- there has to be something I'm missing," he griped, hands splayed out in frustration.

"Hey, cool it kid."

"No, I can't just- I gotta-" he continued to gesture animatedly, face scrunched up.

Andrew shook his head, saying louder, "Kid, come here." 

Varian fell silent, confusion coloring his features as his gaze flitted between his workstation and the Saporian. After a long moment, his shoulders slumped and he padded across the space to sit next to him.

Andrew reached up,removing the goggles from his head. Varian twitched warily back, confusion in his eyes. Andrew ignored it.

"How do you even see what you're doing kid?" He straightened out the messy bangs, brushing them out of Varian's eyes.

The kid blinked up at him, stumbling through a response. "Wha- hey, I manage just fine." He shifted back a little, frowning.

"Uh-huh sure. Look, I know you're having your edgey teenage phase or whatever little guy." Varian's expression twisted in annoyance. "But let's just try something here."

Andrew fished some hair clips out of his pocket, carefully starting to pin back the dark locks out of his eyes.

The kid flushed in embarrassment, eyes trying to follow the motion of his hands and making him look even dorkier than usual. "You don't have to-"

"Stop talking for once in your life," Andrew cut him off. He regarded that weird streak in the kid's hair, wondering, not for the first time, what the story was there. Then he brushed that off, pinning it with a small crescent shaped clip.

Varian had stilled under his touch, though he still looked twitchy and uncertain.

"There." He drew back. "What do you think?"

Varian tentatively raised his hand, touching the blue pins.

"It's... different."

**Author's Note:**

> I find these two really interesting to write, because whatever angle you go with it, when it comes down to it, there's still a lot of complicated and negative undertones in their dynamic.


End file.
